Die A Happy Man
by The Onyx Moon
Summary: Bucky takes his best girl out for a night on the town and is reminded of just how much he loves you, and how you can see the light in everything. (Song!Fic, inspired by Die A Happy Man by Thomas Rhett)


_**A/N:** All the song **lyrics** are in **BOLD**_

 _My very first Song Fic! (Stars was more inspired by a song, whereas this one is a legitimate song fic I think) and is, hands down, without a single doubt, my favorite thing that I have ever written thus far. The song is so beyond sweet and totally lends itself to be incorporated into writing._

* * *

Bucky Barnes had never expected to find happiness like this. Sure, he thought that maybe some day he could learn to be ok with the shit hand that life had dealt him, but he had never in his life thought that we would meet someone like you. Someone so pure and kind, who could make him look beyond all the things that he had done, and look ahead to all that he way capable now. You were this light in his life, his reason for pushing on, and he thanked his lucky stars for you every day, promising that he would never give you up for anything.

* * *

He was an absolute nervous wreck as he pulled up to your apartment. It was delightfully warm outside as the sun snuck down behind the New York skyline with fluffy white clouds peppering the skies. It was the perfect backdrop for the evening he had planned. He steeled himself with a deep breath before buzzing up to you.

"Hello?" His heart hammered loudly in his chest when your voice came over the speaker.

"Hey Doll, it's me."

"Bucky!" You chirped excitedly, and Bucky's face broke out into a smile as he envisioned the way you were no doubt bouncing up and down at the alert of his arrival. "Hang on baby, I'll buzz you up."

About 2 minutes later, the elevator reached your floor - the highest in the building, so stairs were definitely not an option - and before he could even so much knock on the door, you were swinging it open. You pulled your boyfriend inside by his suit collar, bringing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss.

"Hey, baby." You sighed against his lips when you ended the kiss, realizing that if you didn't pull away from him, the two of you would never leave this apartment.

"You look absolutely delectable." You purred with a wink, your fingers memorizing the way that his suit hugged his so perfectly. His tie was your favorite color and you smiled up at him, knowing he had picked it out just for you. And when he walked in past you, you got a glorious look at how those suit pants cradled his ass so perfectly

"I'm almost ready." You level with him once you were done ogling the specimen, motioning for him to take a seat on your couch. "I just need to get dressed." He chuckled, sitting down as you continued to flit around in your bathrobe and bare feet. Your hair was already up, thrown into a loose french twist like hairdo, and your makeup was complete from your natural smokey eye to the red lipstick that adorned your mouth. You had to fight a smile every second you put it on, knowing how much Bucky loved the color on your plump lips."So are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" You called from your bedroom as you slipped your gold earrings in your ears, followed by you clasping your gold chain necklace that Bucky had gotten you for your anniversary last year.

"It's a surprise, Doll!" He hollered back, twiddling his fingers on the couch as he waited anxiously for you. Then all of the sudden you were in front of him…still in your bathrobe. "Y/N," he began to chastise you.

"I need your opinion!" You rushed, holding up two dresses. "Which one?"

His thoughtful eyes swept over both of the dresses, his eyes finding the red one first. "You know I love the way you look in the red dress." He winked, remembering fondly the last time you had worn that dress. You had been invited to one of your girlfriend's engagement parties and Bucky had somehow coaxed you back into bed after seeing you in the short little number, marveling at how good your legs looked as he worshiped you. You had been surprised you even made it to the party in the end. As you made to put the red number down, preparing to put it on, Bucky's eyes caught the second dress in your hands. "That one's new." Bucky assessed. It wasn't a question, he knew. He would've remembered seeing you inthat.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, my sister sent it to me for my birthday." You recounted. "I haven't gotten a chance to wear it." His dark eyes swept over the garment, then you.

"Let me see it." He damn near growled and you were caught completely off guard by the shiver that ran up your spine at his tone. You did as he said with no hesitation, scampering off to your room to change. You realized very quickly that it was all but impossible to zip this one on your own.

"Hey, Buck?" You asked, grabbing his attention once more. He looked up from his phone at the sound of your voice, a gasp knocking all the air out of his body. The way this dress hugged you just right had him salivating. It was a long sleeved, open back dress with a sparkly finish. The neck of it sat just across your collar bones, making the front incredibly modest, while the back showed off your skin in such a tantalizing way. Bucky swore that if he stood at just the right spot, he could see right down the back of your dress, giving him the perfect view of your backside. The look that came over him as he saw you in the dress for the first time was nothing short of feral and he was on his feet in an instant. "I can't get this by myself." You explained, turning to point at the offending zipper. It was short and toward the bottom of the dress, but from your angle, you just couldn't get it. Warm hands were suddenly on your hips as he oh so slowly drug the zipper up. Only James Buchanan Barnes could makegetting dressed a sensual act.

" **Baby, that red dress brings me to my knees,"** he was so close to you right now, his breath making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up as his lips drug across the shell of your ear. " **Oh, but this black dress? Makes it hard to breathe.** " You swallowed thickly as you turned in his arms, your hands finding home against his broad chest. "You ready to go, angel?"

"Mhmm, just let me grab my shoes." A couple of seconds later and you had slid on your round toe platform heels that matched your golden jewelry, and the two of you were on your way. He held every door for you from your house to the restaurant, and you gasped when you realized where you were. "Buck, what is this?"

"Can't I treat my best girl every now and again?" He chuckled, pressing a kiss to your hair, but careful not to mess it up. It was at that moment that you noticed he had shaved, making his striking jawline smooth and incredibly evident. Your bit your lip at the sight, and knew you would be spending a lot of the evening pressing kisses to his naked jaw.

"Not with the most expensive restaurant in town! Bucky, this is too much."

"Oh, hush, Doll. I get to treat you if I want. Besides, I didn't get all dressed up for nothing. I've been given the week off." He whispered, his lips running along your collar bone. "Let's go celebrate, then we can go back to your place and spend the rest of the week tangled in the sheets." His words had you thrumming where you stood and it took everything you had not to demand he take you back to the apartment and make good on that promise right. now.

"Ok."

* * *

The dinner was lovely, and Bucky spared no expense as he purchased your favorite wine by the bottle. He promised with a wink that what you didn't finish here would come in handy back home. It didn't escape you, however, that he looked like he might hop out of his skin the entire night. You had cocked your head at him, one of your perfect eyebrows arching when he worried at his bottom lip. He had just waved it off with a smile and a chaste kiss pressed to each of the knuckles on your right hand.

By the time you slid back into Bucky's car, you had a decent buzz going. You were only a glass and a half in, but you were already high off of Bucky's proximity so the alcohol most definitely did not help. Bucky, on the other hand, was unaffected even after the same amount of wine and was perfectly fine to drive. The benefits of dating a super soldier - you always had a Designated Driver!

Bucky closed your door behind you once you had gotten in, having held it open for you as you entered the car. Before you even had a chance to reach for your seat belt, Bucky was beside you in the driver's seat and his large hands cupped your jaw, bringing you in for a kiss. It was slow, nothing like the desperate, hungry kisses you had began your relationship with - the ones that you practically devoured each other as if you would die if you didn't drink each other up fast enough. No, this one was soft and passionate, his lips dancing with yours sensually as his thumbs rubbed your cheek bones. When you sighed into him, Bucky took the chance to drag his tongue along yours, sparking something low in your belly. He took his time mapping out your mouth with his own, and only pulled away when he felt his lungs scream for air. With his signature sideways smirk, he started the car and peeled off to your apartment.

The rest of the drive was silent as he rubbed his thumb along your exposed thigh. Something about the gesture was so innocent, yet so erotic, and it had you squirming in your seat by the time you returned home.

The wine was set down the second you walked in, and you immediately pulled out two glasses. As you poured, Bucky's eyes caught sight of the Christmas lights you had strung up on your balcony through your glass sliding doors. "When did you put those up?" He asked as he took the glass you offered him and motioned to the lights in question.

"Last week." You answered, moving toward the doors that led to your large balcony. You had really scored with this place. An oversized balcony, that was just shy of the size of your apartment, a large kitchen-dining room-living room combo, a big bedroom, and a bathroom that overshadowed any bathroom you'd ever had before. The shower had been host to many a sinfully nights with your soldier, and just the memory of them had your cheeks flushing red. At first, you still weren't sure how you'd managed to grab this place for such a steal, and Bucky swore up and down that he had nothing to do with it, but then you had your answer. Tony Stark had dropped by once, admitting that he was your mystery landlord and told you that he was over the moon for Barnes having found someone who loved him so deeply. 'If it keeps Barnes happy, I'd like to help you in any way I can, and if that means giving you this castle for next to nothing, I'll do it. But if you break his heart…' well, Iron Man had promised that visit wouldn't be so friendly.

You stepped out barefoot with your glass in your hand and gazed up at the sky. "You never see any stars out here." You explained when Bucky's arms had wrapped around your waist. A soft melody reached your ears and you realized that when Bucky set his glass down on one of your outdoor tables, he had also put his music on his phone to play.

"Baby, I don't need stars. I don't even care **if I never get to see the Northern Lights, or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower are night**. You know why?" He asked, spinning you in his arms. You giggled as the two of you swayed to the music under your makeshift lighting that turned out to be quite romantic. "I don't need any of that because you're a saint," he pecked your left cheek with a kiss, "you're a Goddess," right cheek, "the cutest," nose, "the hottest," forehead, "a masterpiece." And then his lips were on yours and you all but forgot how to breathe. "I couldn't even imagine **nothing better than you in my wildest dreams.** Sometimes I feel like **it's too good to be true** that you chose some bum like me. You, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"Oh, Bucky. How could I not? You're the kindest hearted person I've ever met. I love you so much, James Buchanan Barnes. You do so much for everyone else and always put others first, even after everything you've been through. Your soul is stunning, and you're so pure. Doesn't hurt that you're absolutely gorgeous to boot." You winked, causing him to throw his head back in laughter. "Even now, when you were rewarded with time off you chose to spend your time with me. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to woo me."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" He chuckled lowly as you continued to sway and spin to the slow melody.

"Well, **between the bottle of wine, and the look in your eyes, and the Marvin Gaye** , I'd say it's pretty darn obvious."

"Well doll, it seems like you've found me out. I am trying to woo you. Is it working?" He asked as he spun under his arms, only to bring you in closer and tighter to his chest. You giggled before opening your mouth to answer, but you never got the chance as a sudden and very loud clap of thunder. Wide blue eyes looked up to the sky as it broke open, dumping drops upon drops of rain all over the two of you. "Shit!" Your boyfriend exclaimed as the power in your apartment complex flickered out. You watched as panic washed over his features, but as he made to toss his phone inside and save the wine, you simply turned around to look at the dark pitch and smiled when you saw the stars shine through the darkness one by one. "Doll, come in! You're going to ruin your dress!" Bucky called, grabbing your wrist softly.

"James, look." You stated calmly, pointing up at the sky. His confused eyes found yours before wonder washed over his features.

"Oh, wow." He breathed as his arms encircled your waist once more.

"Dance with me." You coaxed, pulling Bucky's body tightly against your own as you swayed to the music of the pouring rain against your roof. And then your boyfriend did just that, he danced with you **in the dark under September stars in the pourin' rain.** The two of you stayed in the rain for a few minutes before he felt you shiver against him, and without a word he scooped you up in his arms to carry you inside and set you on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He murmured once he set you inside, handing you a towel he had fished out of your linen closet.

"Sorry? For what, Baby?" Your hair had fallen completely as you danced outside, and you now squeezed as much of the moisture from it as you could with the towel that had been supplied to you. Bucky was knelt down in front of you, lighting the fireplace to bring some light and warmth back into your living room.

"Sorry for how everything ended," he sighed, motioning to the pouring rain outside and the dark apartment and its now locked doors. "I should've taken you somewhere spectacular. I could've used one of the jets, god knows Tony wouldn't mind, and take you somewhere where it wouldn't have started raining on us." He finished with a scowl at the inclement weather.

"Bucky, look at me." You begged, standing up to meet him in front of the fire. " **I don't need no vacation, no fancy destination. Baby, you're my great escape. We could stay at home, listen to the radio, or dance around the fireplace** for all I care. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." You finished, wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing him in for a tender kiss. You felt him hum against your lips before he picked you up by the back of your legs, bringing them around his waist as he carried you to your bedroom.

The two of you took your time, you ridding him of his delectable suit as he peeled your soaking dress from your body. He groaned deep in his throat at the sight of you in nothing but your red lace panties, and you had a very similar reaction to seeing him in his own royal blue, low hanging boxers that did so much to show how much of a man he was. You could get lost in the way Bucky's lips traced your skin as your back hit the bed. The feeling of his solid weight above you was intoxicating and your bare legs wrapped themselves around his back. "You're flawless." He sighed into your breasts, reverencing them with his mouth and hands as his hips ground down into you.

"Bucky," you whimpered, dragging your fingers down his back, your fingers finally reaching the hem of his boxers. His hips lifted at your silent question, giving you the room to rid him of his boxers as he slowly drug your own underwear down your long legs. "Bucky, please."

Something inside him broke at the sight of you beneath him, your hair fanned out around your head, your breasts rising and falling with your quick, shallow breaths, and your kiss swollen lips. You were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and in that instant, he absolutely had to have you.

The room's temperature skyrocketed as the two of you rocked against each other, an orchestration guttural sounds being strung from the both of you. There was something so thrilling and magnetic about the way Bucky moved inside and above you, and as you looked up at the man that you loved so deeply, tears prickled at your eyes. He made love to you for the better part of the night, and when you felt so absolutely drained after he had finally spent himself inside you, Bucky rose to put out your fireplace before returning to hold you tightly in his arms. Between the hot, even breaths against the back of your neck and the light of the stars creeping in through your window, you were asleep within moments.

* * *

Bucky awoke the next morning to the sunshine creeping in through your shutters. He had no idea what time it was, but when realized you were nuzzled into his chest a slow smile broke across his face. Looking down at you now had his heart hammering in his chest, and he knew, that somehow he had found his happily ever after. Suddenly stirring at the sensation of a waking person next to you, your eyes found his.

"Good morning, James." You muttered groggily.

"Good morning, Doll. **Baby, last night was hands down one of the best nights that I've had**." He murmured against your sleepy lips.

"Really? Even though it rained on us?" You taunted with a sleepy wink. Your flirting was rewarded with a small chuckle and an Eskimo kiss.

" **No doubt**. Even though it rained on us." He whispered as a small, crooked smile spread over his beautiful face. "You know I love you, right?"

"Hmmm, maybe." You teased as you wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling into his sleek jaw. "But I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say it. Or saying it to you." You giggled.

"Well, in that case, I. love. you." He chuckled, punctuating each word with a kiss before quickly before sitting up. Conducting a quick scan of the room, Bucky found his suit jacket in a jumbled heap on the floor. Careful not to take the blanket away from you, he wiggled his way out of bed to dawn his boxers once more before rummaging through the pockets.

"What're you doing, baby?" You asked with your eyes still closed, not wanting to get up yet. When he suddenly cleared his throat, you barely peeked one eye open.

Wait…

Both shot wide open when you saw your boyfriend kneeled before you on one knee, with his hands stretched out to you. In them rested a smooth, maroon velvet box that held the most perfect ring you had ever seen. It wasn't too big, and just the perfect blend of 40′s and modern styling. If you weren't so close to falling apart at the sight, you would've made a mental note to ask him where he possibly found it. "James?" You whispered, clutching your sheets to your breast as you sat up.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to ask you this, Doll. From the day I met you, I knew you were special, but I had no idea you would shape my life so significantly. I really don't deserve you, or how much you love me, but God I am so beyond thankful that you came into my life when you did. You're kind, brilliant, incredibly sexy, and so beyond stunning. You're a work of art, Y/N. **And I know that I can't ever tell you enough that all I need in this life is your crazy love. But if all I've got is your hand in my hand, then I could die a happy man.** I promise to make you as joyous as you make me, all you have to do is say yes."

Hot tears rolled freely down your cheeks as you looked down at the man who had stolen your heart from the moment you met him and there was no question in your mind as to what your answer would be.

"God, yes!" You sobbed, flying into your fiancé's arms. And as he slipped the ring on your finger, his cerulean eyes boring into your very soul, you knew that **you could die a happy woman**.


End file.
